Music Leads To
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: A late night songwriting session is followed by something sweet the morning afterwards. Austin x Ally one-shot!


**A/N **Lyrics to the chorus of Taylor Swift's 'Untouchable' are in italics and thoughts are in bold with speech marks.

Also, please PM me as I am currently looking for a Beta Reader.

* * *

Austin gave a tired sigh as he trudged into Sonic Boom to meet Ally - apparently she got her best ideas in the middle of the night.

She had told him to come over right away so they could work on the song together. A feeling that Austin just couldn't shake off told him that they would probably be up all night, and although he was in desperate need of some sleep, Austin really didn't mind that much.

He hadn't quite figured out why yet, but for some unknown reason, he had been feeling weird whenever they pulled an all nighter together. Actually, it wasn't just then. Whenever they were alone, that weird feeling just swamped his body, like a tsnumai does an island. Just him and Ally, alone, messing around. But Austin just shrugged it off, putting it down to them being good friends.

Jogging up the stairs and into the practise room, Austin began to speak as he opened the door. "Hey, Ally. You just had to choose..." Austin's sarastic remark about stars needing their beauty sleep found itself trapped in his vocal box, as he realised that the petite brunette was quietly humming to herself.

"Whatcha hummin'?" he asked, curiousity forcing him to tap her her nose playfully.

The contact not only snapped Ally out of the trance like state that she always found herself in whenever she was songwriting, but it also caused her cheeks to become lightly stained with crimson. Powerless to stop the smile from spreading across his face, Austin decided to rephrase his question.

"So, what were you humming? My latest hit?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I've been working on for myself lately," said Ally, doing her best to past the tune off as just another one of her what she called 'strictly female songs'.

"Can I hear it then?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now, let's get to work on your song." This time it was Ally's turn to do the tapping and Austin's turn to do the blushing.

"OK. But only if you promise to play me that song later?"

"Promise."

"Great, now let's get to work. So I was thinking we should..."

* * *

Four hours later, the practise room contained one brand new song, a load of drinks left over and two teenagers who were resting on each other in their sleep. But Austin was soon woken from his slumber, as the fresh morning sunlight beamed in through the window.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, yet he didn't move - it wasn't unusual for Austin and Ally to fall asleep like this. Instead, he just stroked the brunette's hair, her raspberry scented shampoo wafting gently into his nose.

Austin couldn't help but smile as he studied the songwriter, who was snoring softly on his chest, her lips folded into an adorable little smile. He glanced up at the clock - nearly half eight.

"Ally, Ally, wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Huh...what time is it?" she replied with a yawn. Smoothing down her hair and clothes, Ally forced herself to remove herself from Austin's arms, even if they were more comfortable than a mattress stuffed with emu feathers.

Watching her, Austin spoke again. "Nearly half eight."

"Really? I'm gonna be late for work!"

Ally went to dash out of the practise room, only to be spun round and into the arms of a certain superstar. Blushing at how close they were, she did her best to keep her cool.

"Yes?" she asked, the curiousity clear in her voice.

"You promised to play me that song, remember?" Austin stated simply.

"Oh, right," Ally replied, slightly saddened when she realised that he wasn't going to do what she dreamt of him doing every night.

Sitting at the piano, she took a deep breath, and began to sing, doing her best not to think how much this song related to Austin.

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta  
Come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_In the middle of the night  
We can form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta  
Come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven  
_  
Ally played the last note and Austin smirked at her.

"What?" she questioned innocently.

"Nothing," he replied, in the same innocent tone.

Curiousity rising, Ally wasn't about to take that for an answer. "Tell me," she pouted, throwing in puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Alright fine." He paused, unsure of whether to speak his mind, but a gut instinct that he just couldn't shake off was saying go for it. "I think that song was about me."

That threw Ally completely off guard. Where had he gotten that idea? It wasn't even about him. OK, yes it was but she could never tell Austin that - she valued their friendship way too much. Besides, why would Austin like her? She was just plain old Ally. The Ally who's only talent was in music. The Ally who's stage fright prevented her from talking to guys. The Ally who was slowly falling for her best friend.

And he was Austin. The Austin who was cleverly charming. The Austin who could make girls faint with his confidence when he performed. The Austin who was somehow calm and collected even at the most choatic of moments and could laugh at just about anything.

"Whaaaat? Of course it wasn't! Why would it be? I mean, it's not like I have a crush on you or anything! I mean, I like you but not in that way, because, you know, we're just friends and ... oh who the heck am I kidding?"

Grabbing him by the shirt, Ally pressed her lips to Austin's in a rough kiss that was earning nothing but muffled noises from the singer.

When she eventually pulled away, Ally's face flushed brighter than a poppy flower and spotting the look of shock on Austin's face, she fled the practise room and into the apartment that she shared with her dad above Sonic Boom. Throwing herself onto her bed, hot tears of embrassement began to stain the pillow.

It was only five minutes later when there was a soft knock at the door.

Already knowing who would be standing on the other side, Ally's voice was just about understandable. "What do you want? Haven't I embrassed myself enough?"

Her voice was choked with tears but because he was listening so intently, Austin could just about make out what she was saying.

"No! You haven't embrassed yourself at all." His originally sharp and snappy sounding voice seemed to lose its commanding edge, instead being replaced by a soft whisper that still contained a hint of the singer's confidence. "You took me by surprise Ally. Completely by surprise. But it was a good surprise; I liked you kissing me. No, actually I loved you kissing me. I was about to kiss you back, but then you pulled away and ran off. I was so confused, but I just knew I had to find you and tell you all of this..." and he trailed off there, not knowing what else to say to her. "So, yeah..."

He waited for a few seconds, waiting for her reply. But it didn't come.

Heartbroken, Austin decided to escape from the hallway of Ally's appartment to somewhere far, far away, where no feelings existed. However, he did say a few words to her before he left. "You know, what... forget I said anything. It doesn't matter anyways - I know you could never love me like the way I love you. I'm not exactly special."

On the other side of the door, Austin's last words came striking into Ally's head. How could Austin not think he was special?

Hearing his footsteps, she was unsure of whether to follow him, but her brain told her otherwise, and being the sensible, level headed girl she was, Ally listened to the organ in her head, instead of the one in her chest.

A few more tears slid down her cheeks, and it was only when she heard the creek of the stairs that she realised how silly she was being. Austin had just admitted he loved her, and here she was crying?

He turned to leave and as he rounded the corner to head down the stairs, he could've sworn he heard the quiet shutting of a door.

**"No, my mind must be playing tricks on me."**

As he carried on with his task of escaping his feelings, footsteps began to echo in the background, and then a voice entered the fog of heartbreak that was currently clouding his mind.

"Austin," Ally whispered softly, staring at the boy who's hand was just about to turn the handle of her apartment to leave.

Knowing who would be stood behind him, Austin braced himself for the 'i'm sorry' and the 'i don't love you' and the 'we can still be friends' speech. And yet, it didn't come.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

A shy nod of her head confirmed her feelings for him, and she skipped down the stairs.

With a smile a mile wide, Austin leant down to capture Ally's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N **Hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.

Anyways, if you read it, review it!


End file.
